It (2017 film)
It (also known as It: Chapter One) is a 2017 American supernatural horror film based on Stephen King's 1986 novel of the same name. Produced by New Line Cinema, RatPac-Dune Entertainment, KatzSmith Productions, Lin Pictures, Vertigo Entertainment, and distributed by Warner Bros. It is the second adaptation of the novel following Tommy Lee Wallace's 1990 miniseries, and a sequel is planned. The film tells the story of seven children in Derry, Maine, who are terrorized by the eponymous being, only to face their own personal demons in the process. The film is also known as It: Part 1 – The Losers' Club. |name = The Losers' Club|group = N}} The film is directed by Andrés Muschietti and written by Chase Palmer, Cary Fukunaga and Gary Dauberman. Jaeden Lieberher stars as Bill Denbrough, with Bill Skarsgård starring as Pennywise The Dancing Clown, respectively. Jeremy Ray Taylor, Sophia Lillis, Finn Wolfhard, Wyatt Oleff, Chosen Jacobs, Jack Dylan Grazer, Nicholas Hamilton, and Jackson Robert Scott are all featured in supporting roles. Principal photography began in Toronto on June 27, 2016, and ended on September 21, 2016. The locations for It included the municipality of Port Hope, Oshawa, Ontario, and Riverdale, Toronto. It premiered in Los Angeles on September 5, 2017, and was released in the United States on September 8, 2017, in 2D and IMAX. The film set numerous box office records and has grossed over $700 million worldwide. Unadjusted for inflation, it is the highest-grossing R-rated horror film of all-time, the highest-grossing horror film internationally and the highest-grossing horror film of all time. It received positive reviews, with critics praising the performances, direction, cinematography and musical score, and many calling it one of the best Stephen King adaptations. It has received numerous awards and nominations, earning two Washington D.C. Area Film Critics Association nominations, including Best Acting Ensemble. It wan nominated for the Critics' Choice Movie Award for Best Sci-Fi/Horror Movie. The film won three Bogey Awards, for pulling in more than two million German admissions in 11 days. In addition, the motion picture has been named as one of the best films of 2017 by various ongoing critics, appearing on several critics' end-of-year lists. A sequel, It Chapter Two, is set to be released on September 6, 2019. References Category:2017 films Category:2017 horror films Category:2010s teen films Category:2010s horror thriller films Category:American coming-of-age films Category:American films Category:American horror thriller films Category:American supernatural horror films Category:American supernatural thriller films Category:American psychological horror films Category:American psychological thriller films Category:American psychological drama films Category:Dark fantasy films Category:Demons in film Category:English-language films Category:Films about bullying Category:Films about children Category:Films about psychopaths Category:Films about shapeshifting Category:Films based on American horror novels Category:Films based on works by Stephen King Category:Films set in Maine Category:Films set in 1988 Category:Films set in 1989 Category:Films set in fictional populated places Category:Films produced by Dan Lin Category:Horror films about clowns Category:It (novel) Category:Patricide in fiction Category:New Line Cinema films Category:Screenplays by Gary Dauberman Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Films shot in Toronto